Refrigerators are electric appliances for storing foods at low temperature.
Such a refrigerator uses a refrigerating cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator, and supplies cool air generated by the evaporator, to a food storing space.
Refrigerators may be classified into top-mount-type refrigerators, side-by-side-type refrigerators, and bottom-freezer-type refrigerators, according to positions of a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment. In top-mount-type refrigerators, a freezer compartment is disposed over a refrigerator compartment. In side-by-side-type refrigerators, a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment are disposed on the left and right sides, respectively. In bottom-freezer-type refrigerators, a freezer compartment is disposed under a refrigerator compartment.
Recently, refrigerators having a dispenser door for dispensing water or ice without opening a refrigerator door are commercialized as well as refrigerators having a home bar door through which a food can be taken out without opening a refrigerator door.
Such a dispenser door includes a dispenser recessed from the front surface thereof. Thus, a rear surface of the dispenser door including the dispenser protrudes rearward, thereby reducing the inner volume of the refrigerator.